The imaging core has four independent workstafions (Image Stafions 1-4), each incorporafing overlapping but independent imaging technologies. Three of four can be used for live cell imaging and two of four will have complementary electrophysiological recording stafions that allow the combinafion of powerful imaging and electrophysiological technologies. From an imaging perspective, the core facilities can accommodate multi-fluorophore immunocytochemical high-resolufion 3-dimensional imaging while also serving high speed physiological imaging. Addifionally, there are two dedicated computers with high end graphics boards, ample memory and processing power that can be used for image analysis offline from the imaging stafions. From conventional fluorescence and confocal imaging to high speed swept field confocal and two-photon imaging and uncaging, the core facility will serve to bring together ROI-funded invesfigators with a broad range of interests and expertise. The core will facilitate the use of this equipment so that translafional uses by the clinical faculty can be increased while at the same fime having the versafility to include users with common interests from mulfiple departments that share goals that are in agreement with the mission statement of the NIDCD. Clear examples of each of these uses exist already with the two-photon system being used to develop whole animal cochlea imaging that hopes to be ufilized in cochlear implant placements, while both the high speed swept field confocal system and the two photon system are presently being used to invesfigate synchronous firing in the cortex. This core grant proposal will allow us to expand the number of users and thus serve as a means to increase collaborafion across both basic science and clinical departments